One Night at Freddy's
by FictionalYT
Summary: Max spends one night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, never coming back again. I wonder why... Small amounts of blood, but noting serious! It's just on clothing!
1. A Job Worth Having

Night One: The Newspaper

Friday, 3:48 pm

"Flop!" I heard from outside.

I peeked out the door to see a boy riding away on his bike, his basket full of newspaper. To my surprise, I saw one outside of my door as well.

I bent over and picked up the bundle of joy, as I scrambled inside.

I ran past my Keaton, and he looked up at me curiously.

As he jumped up onto the couch, I started to open the paper which held useless ads, and dumb job propisitions. All, but one, which caught my eye.

"HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work nightshift. 12 am to 6 am.

Moniter cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week. To apply call;

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR"

"Think we should apply, buddy?" I asked my Keaton.

"Squeak!" He answered, enthusiasticly.

"Great! Let's check our wallet..." I peeked inside my wallet, which seemed to only pertain of flies.

"Heh, heh! Guess we really DO need it!" I replied.


	2. Questions for a Rude Guy

Friday, 4:12 pm

"Hello? Is this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, would you like to apply, or set up a birthday party reservation?" A moody man answered me.

"Uh, er, I'd like to apply..." I stammered.

"Great!" His mood seemed to improve. "What's your name?"

"My name is Maxine Dennis."

"Thank you. We could really use the help. We'll have someone call you tomorrow, y'know, and tell you some things you need to know about our company and what you need to watch during the night. Honest, I don't know why we need an official watchman. It's not like anyone would like to steal these creepy things, although the children love them!"

"Good, because I have apparently no money left in my wallet, I checked. Could you let me know what their names are?"

"Sure! Freddy Fazbear the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, (in my opinion she looks like a duck,) and Foxy the Fox Pirate. My favorite is Bonnie. Bonnie is very close to my son, and he always come towards us when we walk in."

"Thank you, sir, and I hope I can please you!" I replied.

"I'm sure you will! Have a good afternoon and we'll see you tomorrow!" I pictured him skipping along a side walk because of the rebirth in his attitude.

"You t-" I started, but I heard the stattic, and that meant the line was cut off. "Bye..."

"Sheesh, what was that guy's problem?" I sat on the couch, petting my Keaton, and he just shifted his head in a confused manner.


	3. Package n' Policies

Friday, 8:26 pm

"DING DONG!" The door rang.

It surprised me, because I usually don't get that many visitors, so I walked over to the door and opened it.

There was a package. I don't remember ordering anything though...

"Hey, boy, do you want to see what we got?" I asked. I already started to tear the package open and to my surprise, it was a bunch of clothes. A blue dress shirt, a pair of matching, blue jeans, black, shiny shoes, and a blue hat with a black bill. It had a label on it that said "WATCH." A black tie was also given.

"Sheesh, this is nessecary?" I complained. My cute, little Keaton, Mr. Gold, just wagged his three tails and walked away. I decided I needed to call the company again to ask about some of their policies.

"Come 'ere, boy!" I called. Mr. Gold climbed into my lap. "Let's call them and ask them about you,"

I dialed the number into my phone and waited as the phone paged.

"This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" It was another person, this time a cheery woman.

"Er, hi. I was wondering about your policies..." I asked.

"Yes ma'am, we don't have very strict ones. What would you like to know about?" She answered.

"You're, um, **pet** policies. I'm the new night watch for tonight, and I was wondering if I could bring my Keaton?" I wasn't very sure that they would allow me to bring him, but it was worth a try.

"I always bring my Remlit to work, so I don't see why not? Just keep him away from fragile systems and keep him from chewing on wires." She answered sympathetically.

"Oh, thanks! He's well trained, so he should be good. If he breaks anything, then I will buy the repairs, and if I can, I will buy even better versions." I was totally crossing my fingers, I knew I wouldn't buy anything better, and if anything, probably something worse.

"We'd really appreciate that. Does he have a collar? Preferably blue?" She asked.

"He has a black collar, not a blue one..." I answered.

"That's actually the second best choice!" She replied.

"Awesome! I was also wondering about who will call me tomorrow night." I remembered.

"That's very funny, because that would actually be me!" She chuckled. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good day ma'am!"

"You too! Good bye!" This time, she waited for me to finish my sentence and then hung up.

"She's a very nice lady, don't ya think?" I asked Mr. Gold.


	4. Power Out

Saturday, 8:30 am

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

"Click!" I turned my alarm off. It was 8:30 a.m. and I was determined to find out about my job.

So, I sprung up from my bed and walked over to my computer. In Google, I typed, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza previous employees," and a whole bunch of results came up.

Strangely, one was from the local police station's website...

I decided to click on the tab, but before I could see anything about it, lightning cracked, and the power went out. It was raining hard this morning, but I didn't think it would cause a power outage.

"Oh well. Not like their a bad company..." I told Mr. Gold.


	5. Led to the Office

Saturday, 11:17 pm

It was almost time to go to my job. I got dressed in my work clothes and got Mr. Gold in his collar. He hadn't worn it for years, but it was for when it was absolutely needed.

I put him on a leash, and drove over to the place on my map.

There it was. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There were still a few cars left, but only about 5.

I decided to walk in to see the other employees. Mr. Gold followed me as I walked into the building. There was a dining room with party hats everywhere, and a show stage with only **3** animatronics on stage. One that looked like a bear, I'm guessing Freddy Fazbear, another on his left, the duck, er, _chicken_ , which had to be Chica, and a bunny on Freddy's right, which had to be Bonnie. There was no Foxy, that I could tell.

The place was well lit and some of the employees that were still here, cleaning up the rest of the mess that was left behind by the careless children.

I saw a women with a purple suit, instead of the usual blue. Her hair was black, and pulled tight into a bun. She was the only one in a pencil skirt, and she was just about to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out to her.

"Hm? Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"I was, uh...Wondering where the...Security guard's office was..." I stumbled.

"Oh, you must be Maxine! Follow me!" She smiled and gestured me towards the office.

"So you're new here, right? Never been to our communtiy?" She asked. "The majority of our employees have been here when they were little."

"I don't think I've been here before, not that I know of." I answered. As we arrived at the office, the lights in the east hallway went out.

"Looks like it's time for me to go home. Phew! It's already 11:58! I'll call you later! See ya! Come on, Serena!" She fast walked with her Remilt close behind. I didn't get to say bye.

"I guess that's the person who is supposed call me. Hope she makes it home safely." I told my Keaton. He sat at the left door.


	6. Paranoid at Twelve

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

Sunday, 12:00 am

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My watch signified that it was twelve, and all the lights besides the lights in my office went out.

"Sheesh, it's very eerie!" I complained. I was kind of scared now.

Mr. Keaton backed up away from the door to under my chair. He seemed to be as frightened as I was.

"It'll be fine, boy." I assured him.


	7. A Sudden Call

Sunday, 12:15 am

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" I jumped in my seat. Having been alone for about fifteen mintues, it was weird.

I rolled up to my desk to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"H-Hello? Hello, hello?" A woman asked a few times, too many.

"Hi, who is this?" I asked her.

"This is Zoey, your guide. I led you to your office..." She claimed.

"Oh, yes. I remember now." I told her.

"Alright, Maxine-"

"Max. You can call me Max..." I interrupted.

"Alright then, **Max**." She chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you tonight to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm actually finishing up my last week, as a matter of fact! So, I know it can be a bit...er... **overwhelming** , but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about! You'll, uh, do fine! So, er...Let's just focus on getting you through the first week. Okay?"

"Alright." I answered.

"Okay...let's see. First, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kinda a legal thing, y'know."


	8. Listen to Her Babble

"Ahem...Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and _grown-ups_ alike, (really?) where fantasy and fun come to...life? (Sheesh!) Oh, here's the real part that you need to know...Fazbear Entertainment is **not** responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery that damage or... **cough cough**...er... **death** has occured, a missing person...report...will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned...(maybe I shouldn't have read this...) and...bleached? and the carpets have been **replaced**?!

"(Huh...)Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about! Hm, ya, the animatronics do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably get a bit irritable at night as well. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in children's hearts, so we need to show them a little respect, alright?"

"Er, uh...Yes ma'am!" Having been listening to her for a long time, I was starting to kind of day dream, or, perhaps night-day dream...I don't know...


	9. First Encounter

Sunday, 12:34 am

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Hm, uh...They're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night? Er...Something about their servos locking up if they're turned off for too long. Y'know, they used to be able to walk around during the day too. **Used** to. But then, there was the **bite** of **'87**. Heh, it's amazing how the human body can live without the **frontal lobe** , y'know?

"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any (doubt there is,) is the fact that the characters, how should I put this? I-If they see you after hours, they probably won't see you as a person. They'll p- _most likely_ see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on...And since that's against the rules, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably...probably try to, er, stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit...Um, no that wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams,wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, uh, you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of, er...discomfort...and death...Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they, erm, **cough cough** , pop, **cough cough** , out the front of the mask...heh, heh.

"Y-Yeah, they certainly don't tell you these things when you sign up, do they? But hey, first day should day should be a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow, Max. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve your power." She finally allowed room for me to talk.

"Good bye, Zoey!" I chimed.

"Alright, good night!" She said right back to me.

 _Click!_ I hung up, and I started to watch the cameras. One of them was gone! It seemed to be a purple rabbit!

I clicked on all of the camera views, and one of them was audio only. I heard a rustling inside.

"Oh boy." I mumbled to myself. Mr. Gold was crouching under my chair, shaking like crazy. "It's alright, Mr. Gold. We'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." I assured him.

I checked the stage again. Chica was gone!

"Errraaauuugh..." I heard from outside. I checked the door on my left. No one was there. I scooted over to the right door.

"AAAAHHH!" I shrieked. There was a big, yellow chicken staring into my soul through the window.

Click! The button triggered the door and sweat was no longer falling to a puddle. I was lying there, heart on pause. After a minute I heard laughing, and my heart was resumed again.

"What the..." I began, but I noticed the sound of footsteps.

"Huh?" I flickered the left doors light, then tried the right. Chica was gone, thank goodness.


	10. Unexpected Second Encounter

Sunday, 1:00 am

After the beginning hour of flipping through cameras and checking my doors, I got another phone call.

"Hi, you're talking to Max, the security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. How may I help you?" I've always wanted to say that. It sure did calm me down.

"Listen you...You need to get out of that building, before _she_ finds you. Don't ask any questions, just get out of there...NOW!" Back to reality, my heart was now a hammer again.

"O-okay!" I almost shouted. I heard footsteps in the hall. I shut all of the doors, and saw the window behind my back. It was a tight space, that was for sure.

I took the tablet with me though. It covered in my sweat.

"Mr. Gold, tsk, tsk, tsk, come 'ere boy!" He came running into my arms. I grabbed his small body and climbed out the window.

"Shoot!" I whispered...yelled. Both, I guess. "I forgot my keys!"

I dumped Mr. Gold back into the office, and snatched my keys.

"RING! RING!" I picked up the phone.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"This is Zoey. Er, just checkin' up on you..." She faded.

"Oh...Sorry, Zo. It's just stressful with all that's going on. Listen, I have to go, okay? They are moving WAY too much, and someone else just called me telling me there was a woman who might want to do something harmful to me!" I explained in second.

"You'll never leave..."

"SLAM!" The window was shut, and I heard it lock. I looked outside, and I saw a woman with bloddstains all over her pink attire.

"Oh, no!" I yelled. I pressed the emergency power button, which lasted forever. It allowed me to stay in the office, safely, if anything went wrong.

"ZOEY! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP me...!" I started to whimper, and cry. Mr. Gold joined me. "There is someone with a pink suit, BLOOD INCLUDED, who is outside the establishment!"

"I'm calling the police! I recognize who you're talking about!" She gasped.

Static played. There was no more I could do with Zoey.

"Let's play it safe and dial 911!"

"911, what's your, **yawn** , emergency?" A man said sleepily.

"There is a MURDERER OUTSIDE OF FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!" I yelled.

"Which one? Near the highway, or near the drugstore?" He asked.

"The, er, the, uh...Drugstore! That's it!" I answered. "Please! Get there quick!"

"You got it, ma'am." And then he hung up.


	11. Smart Ideas Pay Off

Sunday, 2:00 am

"BOOM!" There came inside of the resturant. I heard communication between men and women. Things like, "Quick! To the office! See if the victim was murdered!" and, "Turn the power on! That will fool the animatronics!"

"HELP!" I screamed to them. There was banging on my window, and the window was now cracked.

After, I saw the lights come on in the hallways next to me, I opened the doors. That was a BIG mistake!

The girl came running, her brown, messed up hair, whipping side to side. She drove me to the back of the left door, and shut both doors.

"If you open those doors, YOU'RE SURE TO BE DEAD!" She laughed, insanely.

I still had the camera in my hand. While the police were banging on the windows, the girl was distracted, cursing at them and telling of her revenge on this place. I checked the cameras.

Foxy! He was running down the left side! Perfect! It was risky, at least.

I opened the door, and Foxy came lunging at her, not me, thank goodness.

"ERRRAAAAAAAUUGGGGHH!" The murderer was on the ground, trembling. Her knife was dropped out of her hand. I kicked it across the ground and opened the right door.

Freddy came into the left door and took the murderer. She was unconcious.

The police saw Freddy and Foxy going to the back room. Half of them went after her.

My Keaton was the one that was frightened the most. He was trembling in one of the police's arms, while I lay fainted in another's.


	12. Rewards for Tough Times

Sunday, 11:38 am

"Ugh...What...What happened?" My head ached and so did everything else.

"You were a hero. That's what." A police man said. He had a welcoming smile, as I floated back into reality.

"How?" I asked him, remembering what happened last night.

"You caught the deadliest murderer in the community! As well as Zoey, the person behind it all." He replyed. "Though, she did seem nice, but that's **before** we saw her house. We saw her fake address before we came to you, so we came to her house to interigate her, y'know, ask her where the crime scene was. After she told us the real place and what actually happened, we arrested her and came here as soon as we could." He assured me.

"Wow." I said, after processing the whole thing. "But, wait...Where's Mr. Gold?"

"Who now?"

"My, er, Keaton." I remembered.

"Oh, he's right here." He smiled as he put the precious animal in my arms. I stroked him, as I chatted with Officer Jay, which seemed to be his name. I fell in love with his soothing voice.

"Oh, and one more thing." Officer Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a certificate and a check.

"This is the award for finding the most wanted criminal in the state. This check is for 1,000 dollars. Who do I make it out to?" He chuckled at my amazment.

"Maxine Fiona Dennis." I told him.


	13. The Author's Note (THE END!)

Hey, everyone! I'm glad you reached the end! I love to make you all smile and laugh, though this one was more of a murder mystery...Anyway I just want to tell all of my followers that this story took a while to create, but once I got into it, it was a piece of cake! I bet Max could go for that right about now! Let me tell you about my OC, Max.

Her full name, as you might know, is Maxine Fiona Dennis. I was gonna go "James Bond" with the name where she says, "Dennis. _Maxine_ Dennis." But I'm SO glad I didn't XD.

She can sing, but she can't handle the stress! So, it is true that Max can sing, but I bet you didn't know I was about to put a small segment in there where Max actually sings! Originally, I wanted her to sing "Die in a Fire," by The Living Tombstone, but that would've been a hassle. Not everyone would know that, that song is a Five Nights at Freddy's Song. I wanted her to be at a hectic and stressful moment, maybe by her encountering one of the animatronics.

Her pet can hear for miles! Mr. Gold, Maxine's Keaton is actually super defensive, but not offensive. He can smell things with faint scents and hear whispers that humans have to ask again what they said. He's an amazing creature! Despite having what appears to be closed eyes in pictures of Keatons, Mr. Gold has **super** keen eyes! He can see the tiny bits of sweat on Max's face. He's not that great when he sees something new and scary though!

Max is 18, and she is getting ready for college.

Max has NO love interest, besides the soothing Officer Jay's voice! Even then, he's 30 something, and like I said, Max is 18. They have no chance.

I think that's enough about Max.

Please right your dislikes in the comments! I want to improve, so I need your likes and dislikes! Go ahead!


End file.
